Harry Potter's Love Life
by cvlim
Summary: The stoned Harry Potter finds himself attracted to Hermione...but he has feeling for Ron too...!
1. Author's Note

Dear fans, this is the original version of Harry Potter.  


	2. The True Feelings of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. And no, he's not really stoned.  
**Author's Note:** Hope you like this one… it's a little abnormal, I know. But please read and review anyway!

**_Chapter o1 – The True Feelings of Harry Potter_**

It was about 2 in the morning, and Harry couldn't sleep. Everyone else was fast asleep except him. His eyes shifted around the room and Ron caught his eyes. He kept staring at Ron and he had a feeling that wasn't quite right. (At first he thought he had a hemorrhoid, but when he checked up his ass that wasn't it.) In Hogwarts, there was going to be a dance. Harry wanted to ask Hermione to the big dance. But, he couldn't help but feel a different kind of emotion in himself that's telling him not to—his feelings for Ron. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but whenever he looked at Ron, he had a tingly feeling inside of him. So he didn't know what to do. _Am I really gay?? Or is this just a phase?? he thought to himself. He got so conflicted he turned to drugs as the answer to his problems._

A week later when he was busy sniffing crack, the headmaster Dumbledore caught him. At first he got extremely mad at Harry, but when his anger cooled off, he told Harry to explain why he was acting so strangely. Harry thought to himself _should I_ _tell him what I'm feeling? Or would I get in trouble? After pondering to himself a while, he finally decided to tell the headmaster._

"I'm terribly sorry Professor Dumbledore. Please forgive my sinful act"

"It's alright Harry, but would you please explain to me why you are acting this way? You haven't been yourself lately…"

"I confess Professor, that I have been taking drugs for the following reason: you know the big dance on Friday?" he asked.

"Yes…."

"Well, I don't know who I should take. I was thinking of taking Hermione, but I also wanted to take Ron….except I'm not sure how he feels about me."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in astonishment and amusement of the famous, Harry Potter's actions and feelings. Harry bit his lower lip in anxiousness and confusion.

"Harry, I cannot say that I will be able to help you out in this situation, unfortunately. But I **will** say it is wise to follow your heart. And don't let anyone interfere with them.  

Harry thought about this to himself for awhile in his room. Finally, at dinnertime he sat next to Ron. He nervously twiddled his thumbs, because he was finally going to tell Ron his true feelings. 


	3. The Confessions of Harry Potter

** [SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WIRTE!]**

****

**_Chapter o2-The Confessions of Harry Potter_**

****

                Harry was sitting in the dining hall next to Ron, and they were early. 

Ron said "Hey Harry, what's up? Why the hell did you drag me here so early?? I was about to take a shower!"

Harry chuckled nervously "hehe, um.sorry." 

Then there was a long awkward silence when finally a student who came in broke the silence. Harry had missed his perfect chance to tell Ron! He sighed a looong tired sigh. He had been planning to tell Ron for almost a week, and he missed his chance. 

That night, he finally decided that he was going to confess to Ron all his feelings. Harry didn't know what was wrong with him! He had never felt that feeling in his entire life, but he sort of liked it! It felt like.like he was about to throw up! And at nights he couldn't sleep because he was too busy thinking about Ron. Harry was confused and frowned to himself and though _no.this mustn't be happening to me.it isn't possible! _ 

Back at their room, Harry dragged Ron to the bathroom. He started to cry. Ron was like "what the hell is wrong with you Harry?? You're supposed to be this brave guy with a lighting bolt shaped scar over your forehead!!"

Ron was very confused about why the brave and well-known Harry Potter was cry like a.like a.like a GIRL!

Harry looked at him so sorrowfully that Ron immediately shut his big mouth up. Poor Harry was under a lot of pressure right then and there and didn't need any help from Ron. And Ron figured that out, so this time he asked more softly "Harry, I'm sorry, but I need to know what the hell is the matter with you, why you're crying like this! It's only because I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you!"

Harry sobbed for about a minute more, and he recited what he was going to say to Ron in his head for about a minute. His whole head got mixed up with thoughts and emotions when he finally burst out 

 "**I ***sniff* **LOVE YOU****!!!**

Ron was quite shocked for a minute and for a very long minute there was silence, except for Harry's snifflings and sobbings.  Then he slowly said "H-Harry.I-I-I never thought you felt this way about me.!" Then there was another awkward silence. (except for Harry's sniffling and sobbing of course) 

Harry asked "Do you love me?" Ron stared at him in disbelief, blinking his eyes.

"Sorry Harry, but.I'm not gay!"

"So.I guess that means you won't want to go to the dance with me..right?"

  
Then Harry broke down into sobs again. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, Harry. Why me? Why not someone like Neville?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I just have these feelings for you that can't be controlled!" Harry said.

"Controlled my ass, Harry. When did this happen and how long?"

Harry stood there, feeling rejected. He started crying because he didn't like being interrogated so much, especially by the love of his life.

"Er.when you guys were all asleep, and the moonlight was shining in from the window onto your face."

Ron gaped at him.

"Yeah! Well, that night, when you were all asleep, I couldn't help but look at you.and I never looked at you that way before and you looked so..**beautiful**!"

"Why, thank you." Ron smiled at the compliment. "NONONO! That's wrong Harry! You should go to someone for help! This isn't like you at all!" Harry sighed and looked down at his feet.

He ran to his room, rejected and he felt like no one would ever love him. 

_Well._he thought. _I might as well ask Hermione now, since I have no other loves. _ 


End file.
